The Flower and The Butterfly
by Slayven
Summary: Cause there isn't nearly enough Chouji stories. I want to give the big man his due and show love can blossom anywhere.On hold for a bit
1. Getting better

I own nothing.-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji lay against the tree after his fight with Jiroubou, the overcast and trees throwing long shadows on him. He looked up and saw the clouds giving way to the sun, he reached inside his shirt and pulled out his last bag of chips.

" Daybreak has finally come and with this last meal, I declare my mission complete"

With that Chouji closed his eyes for the last time.

Or so he thought. He woke up and the first thought that entered his mind is ninja heaven smells and looks alot like a hospital. Suddenly his universe became nothing but twin blue orbs, orbs he knew all to well from all the years they looked down on him. He was wrong, ninja HELL smelled and look alot like a hospital and the devil has taken Ino's form to torment him for eternity.

Ino brought Chouji out of his deep introspection with a big tackle hug.

"Fat bastard, I hate you. Served you right if you had died, trying to show off. next time you try something like that I will kill you myself." She said through the tears that started to flow.

She stepped back and continued "Luckily the Hokage was able to heal you. You and Neji were the only ones able to beat those sound ninja one on one. My dad says if he has to hear about the proud prodigy of the Akimichi clan he will make your dad eat his fist. All our dads are proud of you and Shika."

Chouji face darken as he asked "Did we bring him back?"

Ino looked away, "No"

"I am sorry,I knew how much he meant to you."

The last thing in the world Chouji expected was to be slapped. But the burning hand print helped reinforce the fact he was alive.

"Don't insult me by saying i could like a traitor who's lust for power almost cost me my best friends. Besides i only pretend to like him because it annoyed Sakura. Contrary to popular opinion i could never fall for some one so shallow. And that "woe is me" act got old fast."

Chouji chuckled and found out that it hurt to laugh. "Bet Shika is glad to hear that"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I like Shika alot but only as friends. Besides I wouldn't hurt you like that.

Chouji swallowed dryly and looked away "How did you know?"

"You know my family's specialty is taking over other's bodies, when we do that we can can pick up impressions, images and sometimes the thoughts of whoever we possessed. And as many times i practiced on you and Shika, you two are open books to me."

Ino reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes."Why i haven't said anything before is because i didn't know how to respond. I am sorry i picked on you, guess that was the only way to show i cared. But when they brought you back and you were dying I remembered what Naruto said to Neji. It struck a cord with me. He might not dead last as a ninja, but he is a genius at inspiring and changing people."

"I realized i wanted a precious some one. And that one had to be sensitive and caring...like you."

Just outside the door, hidden in shadowwas a certain Nara lessioningto what was happening.And his response was a smile and to say "Troublesome".  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should i continue?


	2. Friends

Thanks for the reviews everyone. The reason i did this pairing is because i think it is a underrated one and Chouji is great character with a lot of depth but sadly gets overlooked.

* * *

Later after visiting hours ended and Ino had to go the Hokage came to check on Chouji. 

She read his chart and sighed "I swear every time I turn around I patching one you rookie eight back together. But i have to admit you guys never fail to amaze me. You sir should be dead, last time i saw an Akimichi us those fancy pills of yours, all that was left was a smoldering skeleton and about five hundred broken stone nin. At least we think it five hundred, your great uncle didn't leave us much to work with.."

Chouji nodded, he remembered the stories his father use to tell him about great uncle Ryonga. Rival hidden villages called him the "mountain that walked as a man" cause they claimed facing him was more akin to facing a force of nature.

Tsunade continued, "But I believe you will make a full recovery, there were a few anomalies in your chakra and muscle systems that i want to study but i don't believe they be of any concern."

Chouji bowed his head as best his could from his bed position, "I am sorry we failed the mission Hokage-sama."

Tsunade snorted and her face darken "The traitor Sasuke made his choice, he decided power was more important then his friends and village. The official has been changed to reflect the change of the nine to eight and Sasuke is a missing nin Anyway, if you eight can manage not to get killed maybe we will get another generation of senin. But now get some rest, you will recover but it will take time."

With that Tsunade turned off the lights and left Chouji to sleep. But the only thing Chouji did in the dark was think. People often saw him eating and think he was self absorbed with eating, but nothing can farther from the truth. He was very sensitive and observant of things, it came from years of years of being picked on and laughed at, eventually he managed to build a wall by eating to store energy for his clan techniques but sometimes you can't chew enough to drown the harshness of children.

He figured that is one of the things that him and Shika had in common and forged their friendship, they were both much deeper then they appear. Chouji yawned and before dozing off he thought how great it will be to get back to some serious cloud watching.

Chouji poked at his breakfast, he couldn't figure out if it was food or if his breakfast accidentally got switched with something from the Konoah R&D lab and if some ninja in a lab coat is running his eggs through a spectrum analyzer jutsu. Chouji tried a bite and decided to pass and wait until lunch.

"Yo", in walked Shika. "To troublesome to eat?"

Chouji smiled, "Smiled I just came back from the brink of death, don't feel like being sent back by some bad impression of food."

Shika chuckled as he flopped down in a chair and lean back in it. Chouji always wondered no matter the style of chair Shika found a way to lean back in it. He noticed Shika's dad shared the ability, Chouji wondered if it is the Nara bloodlimit.

"It was troublesome fighting that sound chick without you, not everyone can plow through curse seal opponents like you.. Your showboating cause me to be in debt to that sand woman. You owe me big."

Chouji laughed he knew this was Shika's roundabout way of saying he was proud of him and he was glad to see Chouji was alright.

"But you know what are the most troublesome, women. There is no jutsu more deadly then a woman on a mission."

Chouji smiled Shika was genius in many things information gathering and analyzing was the least of them and Chouji wasn't surprised he knew what happened yesterday.

"So you heard, I think she was just being emotional, the whole Sasuke thing and me almost dying. Give her a few days and she will back to pounding me on the head for eating to much. It meant nothing."

Shika frowned and his voice got slightly deeper (the only way to tell he is getting angry)."It goes beyond troublesome when you put down yourself, pisses me off. You enough power to level a forest but none of the strength to believe in yourself. You have a good and noble heart Chouji and any girl would be damn lucky to be able to claim it.

Chouji sighed and looked at the ceiling." Maybe you are right."

Shika caught sight of the clock on the wall "I got a meeting, I will see you later."

As Shika left Chouji stomach started growling, and he knew it will be an eternity until lunch."


	3. Lunch

Once again I own nothing and thanks for the reviews. Also looking for a beta reader. email me if you interested.

* * *

Chouji was bored, he has long since counted the tiles in the ceiling and the ninja soap operas have way to much angst for his liking. He was thinking about asking the nurse if they had a Go board laying around when there was a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked", yelled Chouji. In came Ino pushing a wheelchair.

"Come on Chouji time for lunch, my treat."

Chouji eyed her wondering what was going on with her, he was going to say something but he wanted see maybe if Shika was right. Chouji of all people know despite being a genius Shika was wrong once in a while. Like the time Shika thought him and Chouji could out run Shika's dad shadow bind after breaking a window. Being forced to spank yourself was not fun.

Chouji sat up and turned to get out the bed, he swung his legs over the edge and went to put his weight on them and promptly began to fall on his face. Or would have if Ino hadn't caught him. With great speed she had crossed the room and managed to catch Chouji before he hit the floor.

Chouji groaned," Thank you, guess i am still kind of weak, hey when did you get so fast?"

"Since you have been in the hospital and Shika been doing chunin stuff, Asuma has had me training with Gai's team when they are not running missions. And when sparring with Gai's team you either get fast or you get hurt bad. And it gives me a chance to learn Neji's sercets. "

"Secrets of the gentle fist?"

"No, on what he uses to keep his hair and skin looking so good. All kunoichi are jealous of him for that."

Chouji and Ino shared a good laugh at that. He forgot how musical Ino's laugh sounded, something to add to list of the things he never wanted to take for granted again..Being this close to Ino he couldn't help to notice she smelled faintly of jasmine, he liked it.

"Enough chitchat lets get something to eat." She said as she helped him to the wheelchair and wheeled him out the room."

* * *

The trip to the hospital cafeteria was spent in silence, Chouji sneaked glances back Ino a couple of times and was happy to see she was smiling. That and the smell of edible food put him at ease. Ino wheeled him to a small table by the a open window.

"I will return with the food, ok ?"

Chouji and turned to look out the window. The cafeteria was fight next to the garden so Chouji and he took the sight of several butterflies as a good omen. The smell of food heralded Ino's return. Chouji turned around expecting a feast and was disappointed to see a big bowl of noodles and a stack of rice cakes on a tray.

"Where is the real food?"

"I spoke to Hokage-sama and she said you are a very strict diet until your metabolism corrects itself. Noodles in a light broth and rice cakes is a good start. I and the Hokage talked at length about your treatment and i assured her I will have you back at a hundred percent in no time. A Yamanaka never abandons a teammate."

Chouji sighed he knew from past experience when she is like this it is best to weather the storm and wait until something else to attract her attention. He reached to the chopstick container on the table to grab a pair, but found his fingers didn't have the dexterity to grasp them. He got angry and smack the container off the table and was about to put his fist through the table if Ino hadn't grabbed his arm. Chouji looked up into her eyes expecting to see pity but he was shocked to see understanding and compassion .

"Sorry, I might not be good at a lot of things but i always were good at feeding myself."

Ino cleaned up the wasted chopsticks and put the container back on the table, "It's ok , I am hear to help you."

Ino got a clean set of chopsticks and moved a empty chair closer to Chouji and sat down, she stabbed the sticks into the bowl of noodles and got a good helping on the sticks. She looked at Chouji and smiled, "Now Mr. Genius open up", shoving the noodles laden sticks in Chouji's surprised mouth.

* * *

Author notes:

Yeah this chapter is kind of weak, i was trying to show budding romance without being sappy. I had the scenes in my head but they got lost in translation. Now if you want to read a good fic read legends of the fox by my good buddy patient mountain. He needs to boost especially since i torched his bike.


	4. Girl talk

Just a interlude.

Earlier that morning:

Ino and Tenten sat in a tree on the edge of the practice clearing. They knew from past experience this was the minimum safe distance to be away from Neji and Rock during a sparring match they both go into rivial mode. Both were still recovering from their battles with the sound five. But they didn't stop it from giving it their best..

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Tenten smiled, she knew it was bound to come up, "In time, besides I think he knows or at least suspects"

Ino raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh do tell."

" Well lately he has been walking me home after practices, he says it is because I am still recovering from my match in the exam and he wants to make sure I make it home secure. When I pointed out his other teammate just recovered from injuries a lot worse then mine. He grunted in that non answering way guys do."

" They are so scared some one will find out they have deep emotions."

"What about you? Do you have a special some one?"

"I have some one in mind, but i want to take it slow. Make sure it is right and I am not making something out of nothing."

Tenten nods, "Yeah, don't want to destroy a friendship. One of the main reasons I haven't been more direct with Rock. I don't want to be hurt the proud green beast of Konoah.."

"Love is a delicate flower that much be nurtured from a seed. Read that in a fortune cookie, seemed applicable to the plight of the female ninja.. But anyway I got to go."

With that Ino was off to the hospital.

Author Notes:

Just a little scene that popped into my head. I ma really happy with the way it is turning out. It's no "Two Halves" or "Legends of the Fox" but for a first time effort i think it is good. I also like the thought of a Tenten/Lee pairing.


	5. Lee Gaiden

I own nothing

Since so many have been curious about Lee/Tenten, it was kind of hinted at in the manga.

* * *

Lee helped Tenten collect her weapons after training as he often does, sometimes Gai and Neji help but today they expressed the need to be elsewhere. Lee didn't mind because that meant he can finally set his plan in motion. People often mistake Lee's enthusiasm for stupidity, while not the deepest of ninja he is surprisingly complex.

Lee finished sealing her weapons into their scrolls, she turned to thank Lee only to find him standing very close to her looking her deep in the eyes. Held tight to his chest was a drawing portfolio.

"Tenten, please accept this token." Lee knelled and present the portfolio to her.

"Token of what ?": Tenten looked at the portfolio with interest.

"Gai-sensei tells us the life of a ninja is one of constant battle and testing of one's self. I believe that a ninja needs a reprieve from everything, something...or someone that reminds us what we are fighting for. Naruto speech to Neji tells us we are masters of our own destinies. But what is destiny without some one to share it with?" Lee got out, the last few lines had his voice breaking.

Without speaking Tenten too the portfolio and opened it. Inside were three sheets of of parchment. The first sheet had the character for Tenten's name, the second the character for sparrow, and the last was the character for destiny. All done in extremely well done calligraphy.

"Lee...I..." Is all a stunned Tenten can manage.

* * *

Author notes: Declaration of love are kind of heart. I tried to think about how i felt about loe in the past and use that but that felt like stepping into marysue land. I tried to attack it from lee point of view and WWLD(What would lee do) it.I think love is the hardiest emotion to capture in writing because it is such a personal thing and a varied concept. Bah I am rambling now. thanks for reading. 


End file.
